Dreams
by Emily92
Summary: In which Minerva has dreams about Albus. More or less a sequal to "Of Lemon Drops and Dancing." MMAD.


**Author's Notes: **This contains a few allusions to my other McGonagall/Dumbledore story, Of Lemon Drops and Dancing, so you might want to read that first.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

_They are standing side by side in the great hall in Hogwarts. The four house tables are gone, replaced by two long rows of benches. They are standing where the high table normally is. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, stands in front of them. Behind them sits every pupil of Hogwarts. She had been hesitant to have them at the wedding, but he insisted. It was the kind of thing he would want, so she relented, and, so far she was not regretting it. _

_The great hall is beautifully decorated. The walls are adorned with simple white textile. The ceiling mirrored the sky and it is stunning, more so than usual. Fawkes, Albus' pet phoenix, stands on his stand behind Fudge. _

_It is absolutely perfect. _

_Fudge, clad in his pinstripe cloak and bowler hat, begins to read his speech. Then it is time for the vows. _

"_Do you," He asks Albus, "__Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, take Minerva McGonagall to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_Dumbledore's eyes sparkle behind his half moon __spectacles, "Absolutely I do."_

_Then Fudge turns to her, "And do you, __Minerva McGonagall, take Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall awakes with a start. She has been having dreams like that ever since the ocassion where Albus and she danced in the astronomy tower while they ate lemon drops at one thirty in the morning. She curses myself for having such insane dreams – She and Albus Dumbledore are cowizards and collegues, nothing more. They certainly would never be married as the dream suggests.

She is rather surprised and slightly apalled with herself because that fact saddens her greatly. Since when does she have feelings for Albus? The very idea is ridiculous, simply ridiculous.

Ridiculous as it is, she wishes it was true.

* * *

She's never really been in love before, this is the first time, and she's not even sure this is love. She hopes it is. The closest thing she's had to a date – besides that time in the astonomy tower with Albus, and that wasn't a date, she keeps telling herself – was when in her fifth year at Hogwarts when Gildory Jenkens had taken her to the Yule Ball and had forgotten about her. He spent the evening with his friends rather than dancing with her, and she spent the whole time wishing she had one of her school books with her so she could study. Transfiguration was her best subject, even back then, and she had a two scroll assignment due in two days. She didn't see the point of dancing, but she did see the point of studying. She had hated the Yule Ball more than anything, and was immensely happy when the dreadful thing ended. Since then she had held no interest in boys or dancing or anthing of the sort. Rather than dancing she studied, and her grades reflected that.

She knows that her dreams started after the lemon drops and dancing affair, but she's not even sure why. She has worked with Albus for years before that and felt nothing other than friendship, respect, and admiration for him. Why the sudden change of feelings? All of a sudden she loved him, and not how a friend loves another friend, but how she and Gildory should have felt the evening of that Yule Ball so many years ago. It is confusing for her; she doesn't understand love. She isn't even sure if she likes it, she likes _him_, that's the only thing she is sure of right now, but she doesn't know what to do about it. She is inexperienced in this thing called love.

She is having trouble getting back to sleep, and is briefly tempted to go to the astronomy tower to think about all of this, but then she might run into her darling Dumbledore; he would offer her another lemon drop and then they would dance again. That would just furthere complicate things, she tells herself. Half of her wants nothing more than for that to happen, but the other half, the realistic and practical half, tells her not to go and to just forget about all of this. She tries, but she can't. She can't stop thinking about him and his abominable twinkling, sparkling eyes.

Her mind drifts back to her dream.

"_Do you," He asks Albus, "__Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, take Minerva McGonagall to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_Dumbledore's eyes sparkle behind his half moon __spectacles, "Absolutely I do."_

_Then Fudge turned to her, "And do you, __Minerva McGonagall, take Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_I do."_

"_I do."_

"_I do."_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall is sick of this nonsense, of her crazy and unrealistic dreams. She decides to make herself a sleeping potion, after all, she has classes tomorrow so she can't be up all night. As she mixes her sleeping potion, she can't help but wonder if Albus Dumbledore might reciprocate her feelings. 


End file.
